


Idiot Rin..

by minuShun



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Haru is a dork, M/M, Rin is a sap, angel mako to the rescue, i'M trying ok, sorry if it sucks, what could those two dorks do without mamakoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuShun/pseuds/minuShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin doesn't like it. He hates it. He wants Haru to look at him. Only him. That's what he had in mind. But, Haru just can't snap out of it. So, what will our beloved baby shark will do? " BE BETTER THAN THAT GUY OF COURSE!" So that's it guys. Just some random RinHaru fluff :) </p><p>I suck at titles so just go read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot Rin..

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi there! This is my first fanfic,so it's probably suck-ish hmmm English is not my native language but I'd tried my best :) Hope you guys like it and happy reading! *winks winks*

"Haruuuu,pay attention to me!"Rin whined childishly while burying his face into Haru's hair,attempting to get hold of his boyfriend's attention. Haru looked at his boyfriend, eyeing him for a few seconds before turning back his attention towards his laptop. Rin's smile faded almost immediately at that and he grumbled under his breath. He scooted beside Haru and pouted slightly as he slid his arms around Haru's small waist only to be smacked away by Haru's hand. 'That's it, Haru.' Rin pulled away from Haru and rubbed the back of his neck. He stared at Haru's back hoping that Haru would just turn around once and look at him. 'Look at me,dammit.' Well...It's not like Rin is desperate for Haru's attention like that. No. Rin is not like that because he always assume that he is a man, and definitely not a girl who wants to be given constant attention all the time. 

 

No.

 

He's not like that. Okay?

 

But, when it comes to the point where Haru has been ignoring him for almost 2 hours straight,well any guy would be pissed off at this point. And he himself is also not an exception. Feeling curious,Rin took a peak at what Haru is watching, and he was surprised to see that a guy, aside from himself that is, had gotten his boyfriend's attention! Rin let out a loud huff, showing he's not pleased. Really not pleased.

" Oi, Haru. Who's that guy? You've been watching him for a while now.." Rin asked calmly, trying his best to conceal his anger and jealousy. Haru looked at Rin, and flashed a small smile at Rin completely catching Rin off guard as a blush started to adorn Rin's pale complexion. 'So cute,' Rin said to himself. But, that doesn't mean that Haru is off the hook. No,not yet. Not until Rin knows who's the guy. 

 

" Well, he's Mamoru Miyano,and well.. he's just talented. He has a nice voice and I like it.. very much.."Haru managed to speak to Rin. Even though, Rin and him had been dating for a while, it's still difficult for Haru to share his thoughts and interest with Rin- well aside from mackerel and swimming of course, because he's just not used to it. Not even with Makoto!

 

Rin just stared blankly at Haru, making Haru slightly uncomfortable. Haru shifted slightly in his seat and turned his back again towards his laptop. "Well, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if-" and just before Haru could continued Rin took a seat beside him and snatch the other side of his earphone. Haru looked at Rin for a while and shrugged it off not noticing the small pout from his red haired boyfriend. Rin looked at the video playing in front of him and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, but that Mamo guy did have a really nice voice. Rin rubbed the back of his neck and pulled out the earphone from his ear and stood up-deciding that he should take a walk for a while to cool his head.

 

Haru noticed that Rin had stood up paused the video and looked at Rin. "Rin, where are you heading? It's pretty late.."Haru asked, slightly anxious. Rin just waved at Haru,not uttering a word and exited the house-leaving Haru all alone. Truthfully,it was not like Rin didn't want to answer, but he just couldn't. He's just afraid that he would accidentally said something stupid again, and they'll end up fighting. Not like he can't help it though, he just love Haru too much. Too much that he wanted Haru to look at him. Too much that he wanted to killed that Mamo guy for taking away his boyfriend's attention from him. Well, maybe that's too extreme but I still will not forgive that guy, Rin argued in his mind.

 

'God.. Why am I acting like a girl? Ughh..' Rin thought as he slumped to the ground. He was so lost in his thought when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling out for his name. Rin turned towards the source the sound, and he was surprised to see his friend, Makoto walking around this late.

 

"Rin ! What's up?" Makoto called out as he jogged towards Rin's direction. Rin stood and looked at Makoto and smiled a bit, hoping that Makoto will not see through him like he usually does. But unfortunately for our baby shark, Makoto never fails to notice the slightest change in his friend's behavior. Makoto had eyed Rin for a few seconds, and sighed as he rubbed his temples before he continued. 

 

" ... Is this about Haru again?" Makoto asked, completely spot on. Rin just couldn't hide anything from him, huh? Rin looked around and pointed a spot where he and Makoto could talk. Makoto just followed after Rin, and they sat in complete silence until Makoto decided to break it." So Rin.. Spill.." Makoto said sincerely. Rin looked at Makoto for a while before he took a deep breath and tell Makoto his problem. Rin decided to tell everything- about him and Haru that day and his feelings for Haru. Makoto just nodded through out the conversation giving Rin his space to talk while trying his best to absorb everything and come up with a solution for his friend. After Rin had finished talking, Makoto decided to speak.

 

"Then you'll just have to be better than that guy, Rin!" Makoto announced cheerfully while clasping both of his hands together. Rin just stared blankly at Makoto, completely confused.

 

 

" What do you mean Makoto?" Rin asked. 

 

~

Later that night, Haru had just finished cooking dinner for him and Rin. Haru looked at the clock, and sighed. 'It's already 8 p.m and he's still not home..' Haru thought as he washed his hand trying to get rid of the smell of oil and mackerel from his hands. Haru dried his hand with a towel and took off his apron. 

" That's it, Rin.. I'm going to drag you back home if that's the last thing I do.. Baka.." Haru muttered angrily to himself as he wore his jacket and exited his house after he locked it. He walked around for about 15 minutes, and he was surprised to find Rin with his best friend, Makoto sitting at the harbor. Haru sighed to himself as his lips curved into a smile. 

'So much for worrying, sheesh that guy..' Haru thought, laughing at himself for worrying too much. He approached closer towards them as their voices became more clearer-Rin still not noticing his presence. Haru stopped at his tracks when he heard Rin's voice singing.

" Seasons are like flipping through a page  
Going around on a road of a journey

Cry today, laugh tomorrow  
A new day is shining upon you

If you're tired, shed the burdens on your shoulders  
I'll only say it now, good night  
Moonlight that rips apart darkness  
Just because the light shining upon us is leading the way

The day that was always different and the now that we are losing to  
It's alright to be afraid

The act of clinging to strength, to the point of obsession  
Just because of willing to continue to what's in front of you

Grab this hand and spinning feelings will be felt  
I'll only say it now, good night  
Moonlight that rips apart darkness  
Just because you are covered in the releasing light

Before sleeping  
Let me hear just a little bit of your song  
If that's the case, it'll definitely reach to the moon  
The sun will become reflected  
The next morning is something I want to give to only you  
Just because it'll become a new light  
All I'm doing now is continuing to sing  
The lullaby just for you.. " 

 

" Rin.." Haru breathed out as he stepped closer . Rin immediately stopped singing, and looked at Haru who's now beside him-completely surprised. Rin stood up and patted his jeans to get rid some of the dirt and looked at Haru lovingly, and reached out to caressed Haru's face when suddenly he was pulled into a tight embrace. Red orbs went wide as he tried to process the current situation in his mind. Haru is hugging him. FREAKING HUGGING HIM... And he is laughing? Fuck. This. He's just too cute so Rin just let Haru hug him. Makoto chuckled a bit, before he stood up and waved at Rin as he walked off leaving the two lovers in their own world. 

" Didn't know that you could sing..I was really surprised.." Haru muttered softly as a chuckle erupted from his lips. Haru looked up at the slightly taller male and slowly leaned towards Rin and planted a soft kiss on Rin's lips. After a few seconds, they parted away and gazed into each others' eyes, content by each other's warmth. Rin gazed into Haru's clear blue orbs and leaned towards Haru,until their foreheads touching, as a small giggle slipped off from his lips. 

" God.. I'm so lame.. " Rin said as he began to pulled their bodies closer. He rested his head on Haru's shoulder when suddenly, Haru pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows.

" What's gotten into you, silly Rin? No boyfriend of Haruka Nanase is lame, especially my Rin Matsuoka.." Haruka protested slightly, as he flashed a smile at Rin. Rin was taken aback by Haru's words and stole a kiss from Haru, making the slightly shorter man blushed on cue.

" You're a dork, you know that?"Rin giggled and smiled back at Haru. He pulled Haru back into his arms and snuggled further into his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

" Nahh, I just caught myself being stupid for being jealous at that Mamo guy for stealing you away from me. But,it's fine now..You being here and all.. So, it's fine.." Rin explained, trying his best to find the right words. 

 

" Baka Rin...And it's Mamoru Miyano by the way.." 

 

"Shut up Haru. You're ruining the shoujo moment "

 

~

 

It was already 9.30 p.m and both of the lovers decided to go home. Rin suggested to hold hands and Haru just nodded as he slid his hands around Rin's hand and held it tight. They walked in silence when suddenly Rin decided to break it.

" So, Haru... Who's better? " Rin asked, as a cocky grin plastered on his handsome features. Haru just stared at him, blushing so hard as he turned his head towards the side. Rin chuckled at Haru's reaction, and gripped on Haru's hands tighter.

 

" Idiot Rin..." Haru muttered softly.

 

' Of course it's you..'


End file.
